


Permission

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin wanted nothing more than to court Ori, except there was only one problem. He had to ask Dori and Nori first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely not my best. I literally wrote this all on my IPad, while eating lembas and sipping on tea. So, I hope you guys like it, cos no matter what Dwalin and Ori would make a freaking adorable pair I tell you!
> 
> Thanks to miljathefailcat on tumblr for the prompt! :)

It couldn't be as bad as Dwalin thought. He knew it wouldn't be easy, nor would it take him a short time, just to even ask the question and get an answer. No, it wouldn't be that simple at all. This was Dori and Nori.

Knowing them they'd drill him for information, ask him at least fifty questions, and want hard, solid proof that he wouldn't do anything in his power to hurt, or upset their little brother Ori. Dori especially, since he constantly mothered the poor dwarf every chance he got, and wouldn't even let Ori out of his sight. 

It was a miracle he and Ori had snuck off for five minutes that morning, making sure that Nori was distracted, with the help of Fili and Kili, and double checking that Dori was practically unconscious in his sleep. They'd found a quiet spot near a flowing river, where a row of trees hid them nicely from view.

There, Dwalin had carried on with his, as he liked to call it, wooing. He'd sat there for almost an hour it seemed, Ori sketching the beautiful flowers that lay spread at their feet, and Dwalin collecting the blue ones, Oris favourite colour. He praised the young one, his pictures more real and stunning than the actual thing.

Before returning to the camp, Dwalin had passed the blue petaled flowers to Ori, whose eyes sparkled in wonder, his cheeks flushing pink. Dwalin had smiled down at him, before turning on his heel and heading back, the soft sound of Ori's footsteps following behind. 

That morning, after they'd returned to the camp, Dwalin had hardly left Ori's side. He'd help him with his books, show him how he cleaned his hammer and axe, and tell him stories of when he was a young dwarf, getting into nothing but trouble.

Everything seemed to be going so well between them, Ori returning his affections with bright smiles, slight touches, and even red flushes on his cheeks every time Dwalin would send a compliment his way. It was all perfect until he spotted Nori next to Bofur, practically hitting him with an imaginary hammer by the glare he received, and Dori near the fire, snapping sticks as if wishing they were Dwalin's bones.

He knew exactly why they made such fierce expressions, directed right at him. They knew of his intentions with Ori, their little brother, one of the reasons they came on the journey, to protect and watch over him. Dwalin could only sigh, standing up from the rock he currently sat on, sending Ori an apologetic smile before he went to help Bifur with the food.

It took him the rest of the day to think things through, as they carried on with their walk through the green forest, thankful for no interruptions and wrong turnings. Dwalin was going to do the right thing, he wanted nothing more than to court Ori, to be more than a friend to the small dwarf, therefor he needed Ori's brother's permission to do so. He just needed to think of how exactly he was going to approach them.

It was that night that he decided to have a talk with Ori's brothers. The company had stopped at the bottom of a small cliff, surrounded by odd shaped trees, ivy bushes scattering between them. Dwalin sat near Thorin and talked of their next step, closely keeping an eye on the two brothers, waiting for the right opportunity.

Ori was with Kili and Fili, who were eager to show Ori how a bow and arrow worked, even though the young one was happy with a slingshot. It was more handy than anyone could have thought. It was then that Dori stood, walking over to Nori, passing him a cloth and having a quiet word. Dwalin excused himself from their leader, walking towards the two brothers, pleased no one had noticed his intentions.

"Dori, Nori," the brothers turned to the bigger dwarf, practically scowling. "May I have a private word?"

"What is it you have to say?" Nori asked, suspicion written across his face.

Dwalin answered honestly, "It concerns Ori."

The brother's expressions instantly turned to worry, confusion and anger all in one at the mention of their little brother. But Dori nodded, as Nori began to walk away. They found a quieter patch to talk, hidden away from most of the dwarves, especially Ori.

Nori and Dori stood there silently, arms crossed as if daring Dwalin to speak. Dwalin could practically hear the clocks ticking in their heads, eyebrows knitted, lips pursed. Dwalin had a funny feeling this definitely wasn't going to go as planned.

"Well..." Dwalin inhaled, suddenly feeling like he was about to be beheaded. "I was going to ask if-"

"No!" Dori practically screeched, arms flying into the air. "Absolutely not! No, no and no! No way! Most definitely not!"

Dwalin stood dumbfounded, staring at Dori as if he'd just grown two heads in that ten seconds he rambled, Nori just standing stock still nodding at every no that left his brothers mouth. Dori had turned red in the face, fists clenching together.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Dwalin protested, glaring Dori down as best he could.

"Oh, we know exactly what you're going to ask." Nori answered, voice calm and steady as always. "You want to court our little brother."

Dwalin hummed, obviously the two did catch on rather quickly with the way Dwalin had been around Ori that morning. "Yes I do... And why not?"

This was directed at Dori mostly, who hasn't even blinked since glaring at the taller dwarf. "You court our brother?" He burst out, trying so very hard to keep his voice down. "Our little, baby brother? Innocent, untainted, sweet, kind Ori?" 

"Yes!" Dwalin breathed out, getting agitated. "What's wrong with me courting your brother?"

"That's just it." Nori snorted, pointing a finger at Dwalin. "It's you!"

It was Dwalin's turn to glare. "What do you mean by that? I would be good for Ori! I would protect him and see his needs met!"

"Needs!" Dori yelled, catching almost every member of the camps attention. "He does NOT have needs! He is a young dwarf! Too young!"

"No I-" Dwalin growled, rubbing his face down with the palm of his hands roughly. "I didn't mean THOSE needs!"

"I hope not!" Dori squeaked, getting a little twitchy on his feet. "He is not to be treated in that... Way. At least not yet!"

"Not for a while!" Nori added. 

"Fine!" Dwalin was seconds away from pulling out the hair he had left. "I only wish to court him! I wild not do anything he was not ready for!"

"Oh really?" Dori gritted his teeth. "Then you just want him for company is that it?"

"Well no.. I mean..." Dwalin had lost everything he was about to say, completely thrown into the air, blown away by the wind.

"What's going on?" 

The three dwarves froze, from where the other members of the company stood it almost looked comical. Ori had walked up to the arguing trio, slowly he approached them, the look on Dori's face enough to keep him a fair distance.

By now the whole company had gone silent, watching them in curiosity. Even Thorin had his gaze held on them, wondering what Dwalin could be bickering with those two about. Gandalf seemed to know something, his eyes twinkled against the flames of the fire, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Uh.." Dwalin spoke quickly. "Ori, I am asking your brothers permission for something."

At this the whole company leaned forward, their interest suddenly growing. Ori took a step forward, standing beside the tall dwarf, picking at the edge of his mittens.

"F-For what?" Ori stuttered, not liking the attention on him from practically everyone in the camp.

Doris features softened as he looked at his little brother, as did Noris who spoke next. "Well, Dwalin here, he asked us... He..."

"I wish to court you, little one." Dwalin interrupted, placing a large hand on Ori's shoulder gently.

As soon as Dwalin had mentioned his wishes to court Ori, you could hear the quiet gasps of the entire camp, some even whistled. Dwalin bet it was Kili. Although he didn't give a damn anymore, he was going to get Ori's brothers to accept his fondness for the young dwarf, one way or the other.

"You... You wish to court me?" Ori gazed up at Dwalin, his brown eyes widened.

"Yes he does!" Dori cut in, not knowing whether to shout or to hug his dear brother who seemed to actually look hopeful. "He came to us for permission."

"He wants our... Blessing." Nori tried to find the right word, even though a blessing was not what he wanted to give to the violent dwarf.

Ori looked from Dori to Nori, who had obviously tried hard to glare daggers at Dwalin, and most definitely had said no to the courting, then he looked at Dwalin himself, who was looking straight back at him with a kind smile. 

"Why not?" Ori blurted, letting his mouth act before his brain even got the chance.

Dori and Nori were staring at their brother in shock, the last thing they needed was for Ori to actually want to be courted by this dwarf. Even the company had stared at Ori in surprise at his outburst, a few cheeky grins, a few chuckles at the realisation that Ori might actually have a small crush on the big, tough guy Dwalin.

Dwalin only smiled some more, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arm around the smaller dwarf, and hold his slender form against him. Instead, Ori took it upon himself to make a move, knowing it best that Dwalin not, for Dori and Nori wouldn't like that one bit.

Ori closed the gap between himself and Dwalin, fitting his side against the taller dwarf, one arm circling around his large waist while the other clung to Dwalins belt at the front. Which only meant, Dwalin could brave it and sling his arms around Ori, which he did, ignoring the looks he got from the twosome. 

"Give him a chance." Ori said this so quietly, it was as if he was begging his older brothers.

Dori had always had a soft spot for Ori, and it never helped when Ori had that sweet, puppy dog eyes look that he used every damn time Dori saw red. Nori wasn't much different, he didn't give in as quickly to their younger brother, but he knew when Ori was being wise, and now seemed to be one of those times.

"Fine." Nori said calmly, standing straight. "But you'd better not harm him Dwalin, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll kill me in my sleep." Dwalin finished, a smirk on his lips. 

"Exactly." Nori tried his best glare, trying to hold down the smile that was threatening to break as Ori beamed at him in joy.

Now it was all up to Dori. Dwalin looked at him with a questioning stare, Ori was begging with those big, brown eyes of his, and all of the company had held their breath. They could hear the fire crackling, the wind flowing through the air, the puffs Gandalf made with his smoking pipe.

Dori turned to Nori, a silent conversation between them. Nori only shrugged, tilting his head to the side, indicating for Dori to look down. The eldest of the three brothers did look down, and he caught sight of Dwalins hand resting upon Oris, the one clutching to his belt, as if wanting never to let go.

Dori could only sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb, closing his eyes, welcoming the silence to help him get over the fact that he was about to give his little brother up, to Dwalin of all dwarves.

"Fine." He said at last, holding his head up high. "You may court my brother."

Before Dwalin and Ori could react, every dwarf in camp decided to butt in. They cheered, and clapped, Bofur shouted god knows what, as Oin whistled loudly, and Kili came out of nowhere to clap Dwalin hard on the back.

"Get in there!" Kili laughed wholeheartedly.

Dwalin turned to Ori, who was smiling up at him in complete joy. No wonder Ori's brothers had given in to him so easily, he had the sweetest face, and brightest smile he'd ever seen. Dwalin felt lucky to have him.

"Just no funny business you hear!" Dori said, pointing his finger accusingly at the bigger dwarf. "And no sneaking off!"

Ori rolled his eyes, although he nodded in agreement, he felt like he could maybe break a few of Dori's rules. He'd never know really, especially if Fili and Kili helped him out. So he broke a rule right there and then, he got onto his tiptoes, leaned up, and kissed Dwalin softly on the lips.

Dwalin of course was most definitely not disagreeing with the idea, and kissed him back with as much tenderness. His arms pulled Ori closer, his fingers clinging to the soft cardigan wrapped snugly around him. They didn't care about the whistles and nonsense coming from the company, or Nori's surprising deep laugh, and they most definitely didn't care about Dori's extremely loud sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> ... What a cheesy ending! I cringe at my own work. o_O


End file.
